Screaming in the Night
by Bree and Ladybug
Summary: Izaya is woken up in the middle of the night by his new neighbor. She's a unusually young lawyer that had a rough childhood. Izaya really doesn't give a damn and decides to get even with her for the almost nightly rude awakening. Story is in characters POV. Smut/rape in later chapters. Izaya x OC


We're screaming out for vengeance,

The world is a manacled place,

Screaming, screaming for vengeance,

The world is defiled in disgrace,

Judas Priest, 'Screaming for Vengeance'

* * *

_I finally turned twenty when my life went down the crapper. I went to a party at my friend's house, and thought _"What better way to forget about my hellish life than to drink it all away," _so that's what I did. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't me who paid for my stupidity, but my little sister. _

_I spent my teenage life taking beating after beating for her. Our mother died of cancer when I was thirteen and she was eleven, my step father decided to vent his frustrations out on me. I could take the beating, but the worst part was when he would vent his sexual frustrations. I never let him touch my sister. I don't even think Shiori knew those things happened to me until that night. _

_Laughing like an idiot I stumbled up the steps and then I heard the yelling. He wanted to know where I was, but my little sister had no idea I went out to a party. I opened the door and stumbled into my worst nightmare come to life. Shiori, my innocent baby sister, was lying broken and bleeding on the floor._

"_Akira-nee…" she reached out across the floor to me only to have her hand stomped on by her bastard of a father. She screamed and then he kicked her in the stomach hard. I was suddenly sober and pissed as hell. _

"_You bastard!" I rushed towards him and knocked him to the ground, "How! Dare! You! Fucking! Hit! Her!" with each word I punched him in the face, but he finally got a lucky hit on me, "Uh…"_

_I tried to get back up, but he was there punching me and calling me every name in the book. I could see my little sister getting up, struggling as she did. I hoped she would get to the phone and call someone, but she did something that surprised me. She ran towards her father screaming to stop. She pounded on his back screaming at the top of her lungs. He turned away from me and grabbed her by her thin neck._

"_Shut the hell up you stupid little bitch!" he yelled shaking her. I jumped up and did the only thing I could do. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and held on. He threw her and then pulled me off. All I remember is being hit a few times in the face and then nothing…_

_When I woke up it was quiet and dark. He had finished his job on me by raping me, but that was nothing unusual from him. I looked around for my sister, and I found nothing. I limped over to the phone and called the police. They sent me to the hospital and started looking for my step father and my baby sister. They never found them._

_I grew up and started to make a life for myself, so I moved out of the country and into the city, Tokyo to be exact. People that heard about my story set up a college fund for me; I decided to become a lawyer. When my heart had healed enough I started dating again, but I always seemed to find more men that wanted to beat me, or force themselves onto me. I eventually decided that I was cursed to be forever beaten or alone. Three years later I still hope that my sister will be found alive, or at least that bastard will be caught. _

I closed my laptop after posting the first entry of my blog. I lived in a new city, with new opportunities. I was working at a new firm and I was one of the best according to my boss. It just meant that I would probably get more work, and if my boss knows about my past like the last one did I already know the cases I'll be working on. I just hope he doesn't read my blog, and hear how I have a foul mouth despite my high education.

The sound of my new neighbor laughing manically echoed through the vents in my bed room, and filtered into the rest of my apartment. I hoped that if either of us had a late night escapade it wouldn't be loud enough to wake the other. My nightmares were another thing; I had never lived close to people in an apartment before. I lived in small rental houses and if anyone did hear me screaming they never cared enough to check on me or call the police.

I left my laptop on the kitchen counter and walked up the stairs into my bed room. Damn these high ceilings and damn my shortness! I stared up at the vent as I heard muffled talking through it. The sound of my neighbor's voice wasn't unpleasant at least. From the sound I could tell it was male. I just hoped he wasn't some asshole.

I sighed and glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11:25pm. I had to be at work at ten and that meant I had to be up around seven or eight. So instead of shutting down my laptop I jumped in my bed and hoped that I didn't dream tonight.

* * *

I sat up screaming from the usual nightmare of watching my sister beaten to death. When I finally caught my breath I heard the knock at my door. I walked down the stairs and through my living room to my door and opened it.

"Uh, hi." A guy that looked to be around my age was at my door wearing a grey shirt and gym shorts, "were you the one screaming?"

"I'm so sorry." I said giving him an apologetic smile, "I have bad dreams and wake up screaming…"

"Oh you're the new tenant Dasauki Akira!" he said suddenly cheerful, "I'm Orihara Izaya, I live right next to you."

"It's nice to meet you, I think." I said with a nervous laugh, "Again, I'm really sorry I woke you up."

"Oh no it's fine!" he said but I think I could hear a hint of malice or maybe sarcasm, "if you'd like to talk about your nightmares sometime I'm all ears~!"

"Uh, thanks." First he's being sarcastic and now he makes a pass at me. I glanced down at what I was wearing and realized why. I was talking to my male neighbor in nothing but a tank top and underwear. I kept a straight face and looked back up at him, but he wasn't looking at my face. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, see you around Orihara~san~!"

I turned around giving him nice view before I kicked the door shut. Creepy little pervert, but can't blame the guy for looking. As far as I care he can look all he wants as long as he doesn't touch.

I went back to bed and thankfully didn't dream again.

* * *

Screaming, screaming and more screaming is all I hear. I'm not known to lose my cool but this is getting ridiculous. I thought with a scowl. Slipping out of bed and putting on shoes I went to visit my new neighbor who is undoubtedly the reason for the screams.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I'm even too tired to do a melody with the knocking. Now that's just sad. I will have my revenge.

The door opened to reveal a woman my age maybe a year younger. She had back hair and green eyes, wearing only a tank top and black lacy panties. My favorite, maybe she wanted me here on purpose.

"Uh, hi, were you the one screaming?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am so sorry." The woman said with an apologetic smile. "I have bad dream and waking up screaming..."

Oh yes, how could I forget? Dasauki Akira. Moved here two nights ago but didn't officially stay until tonight. Akira also had several records of rape and abuse. She works as a lawyer in Ikebukuro, not very famous as of yet though. She just started a few days ago. She also has a cute younger sister...I bet that sister is normal unlike someone else's.

"Oh, you're the new tenant Dasauki Akira. I am Orihara Izaya; I live right next to you." I said with fake enthusiasm and a hint of annoyance. I'm still not very happy with her waking me up.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, I think. Again, I'm really sorry that I woke you up." She said confusedly, still smiling. That smile is getting annoying. That's when it hit me. She is most likely going to do this every night as long as she lives here. I need to get rid of her. And the best way to do that is to destroy her of course! Once I do that she will be gone forever!

"Oh no, it's fine! If you'd like to talk about your nightmares sometimes, I'm all ears!" I said with a smile already forming something.

"Uh, thanks." Her smile is becoming strained; she's not sure what to think. Now to top it off or get started, I looked her up and down. I even must say she's not bad to look at.

"Well, um, I'm going back to sleep now, see you around Orihara-san!" She said her smirking as she turned around and closed the door. I could her lock both locks from the inside.

This is going to be fun. I've been looking for something to do since the gang wars ended. And with Masaomi-kun gone, entertainment is limited.

* * *

Ladybug: Woot~! We finally finished the 1st chapter, Bree!

Bree: And it's all thanks to Ladybug!

Ladybug: Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you! Oh, please review, favorite and alert!


End file.
